The Kind of Father I was
by Chibijac
Summary: A drabble series on Sid's experiences raising Black Sar. Inspired from my fic To Raise a Star. Minor spoilers to the manga. Hints of Sid/Nygus. Read/Review plz! :D
1. Black Star

The Kind of Father I Was

**Author's Note:** Inspired after I wrote the fic _To Raise a Star_. It was a one shot and now I wish I had made it a drabble series but oh wells! There are hardly any past Black Star fics out there so here I go with a short series of young Black Star drabbles. Mild manga spoilers on Black Star's past.

It should be noted, if you didn't know, that Sid was the one who brought Black Star to Shibusen. Not only that, but he was around 11 or 12 years old (he mentions in one of the chapters that he's 25). Also, we see Sid in flashbacks as a mentor/father figure towards Black Star. So, here it comes- Parental!Sid, younger Black Star, and a splash of Sid/Nygus here and there. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Black Star

It was a simple enough mission, so he couldn't understand why was he fighting back the shutter that went up his spine as he kicked through some of the rubble around his feet. His weapon absorbed one last kishin soul before letting out a satisfied sigh and scanning the area. Shinigami had sent them to eliminate an infamous clan that was straying down the path of the kishin. Apparently, despite his age, his skills would have been useful to the mission and he had found himself following after the newest death scythe and his team ready for the worst. Everything had happened faster than he expected and now he stood staring blankly at the eerily quiet area.

""Let's get a back to Death City!"Sid glanced over his shoulder at the red haired young man who happened one of the strongest in the group. "The more time we spend here, the less time I get to spend with my beautiful wife." He swooned excitedly, ignoring the bored look he was receiving from his temporary silver haired partner.

"The love between you two can be quite sickening, Senpai." Stein muttered lazily, ignoring the glare he was receiving as he walked off. Sid distractedly began following their lead. He was still dwelling on the events of the night, wondering how an entire clan of people could stray down such a dark path. There were ninjas his age that were one step away from becoming kishin. He had taken out who he assumed to have been the leader of them all. White Star. He shuddered at the memory of the man, only to stop in his tracks when a sound caught his ears. Stiffening slightly, a narrowed his eyes in the direction of the strange sound.

"Sid, what's wrong?" His weapon questioned, her eyes narrowing in concern while catching the attention of the older meister and weapon that weren't too far off. Ignoring them, he swiftly ran towards the sound. He knew what that sound was, despite how little he heard it, so he knew there couldn't have been running towards danger. Hunched over and panting, he moved over some of the broken down of the hut out of the way and let out a shaky sigh when his eyes fell on the crying child wrapped in a blanket under the mess. The child calmed for a moment when his emerald gaze fell on the dark skinned preteen, but the crying didn't stop. Sid reached out cautiously, pausing to look around for anyone that could ambush him. He wondered if maybe this was a trap. They had taken out an entire clan and actually managed to be pass an infant? He withdrew his hand and swallowed as the child picked back up on crying louder. He wasn't the type of guy to walk away from such a situation. Careful not to knock anything onto the baby, he picked up the child gently, eyes falling on the star shaped marking on the child's shoulder.

"Just like White Star…"

"Sid!" Nygus came to a quick stop, eyes widening when he turned to her, the child in his arms calming and staring at him with calculating eyes. "He's White Star's child…"

"Yeah, guess we missed him in all of the uproar." He answered distractedly as he and the small child stared at each other, the baby's emerald eyes shining with undeniable innocence. Sid reached up absently and touched the random tuft of aqua blue hair on top of the child's hair, getting a gurgle coo in response. He couldn't fight the smile that touched his lips. "He's so small…"

"Yeah, but he won't be small forever." Nygus stated quickly.

"What do you mean?" He looked up, noticing the serious look that had crossed the girl's face. "People aren't born murders, they're trained to be such a way… He comes from a powerful blood line and with the proper direction, he could become something great. I'm not the kind of guy that could leave a defenseless child to fend for themselves." He walked past her, ignoring the weapon's hard stare.

"Sid, what the hell do you think you're doing with that baby?" Stein drawled, lighting a cigarette and eyeing the child in the youngster's arms. Sid stiffened slightly under the calculating look from the older meister, but was quickly saved by Spirit, who had been eyeing the child with great curiosity.

"What do you mean? He can't just leave him here. He could die!" Spirit defended swiftly, earning a slightly irritable look from Stein.

"I didn't tell him to throw it away," he defended and heaved a sigh. "You've got a baby of your own on the way, don't you Senpai?" A warm smile crossed the red head's face.

"Yeah… hopefully a healthy little kid just like that one." He answered as the child reached up and touched Sid's face, continuing to coo. "What do you plan to do with him? We'd have to find someone reliable at the academy to take him in."

"You could leave him with me." Stein offered only to receive an outraged look from his ex partner.

"So he can grow up looking like a failed science experiment? I don't think so!" Sid watched the pair argue for a moment, still holding the squirming child in his arms. He hesitated for a moment as he considered what he was about to say.

"I… I can take him." Both older men and his partner turned to him swiftly.

"What?"

"You're just a kid yourself, Sid."

"I know, but I'm pretty far along for my age! Nygus and I already collected 68 souls! We're over half way there to her becoming one of Shinigami's weapons. I could teach him all the things I know. He could become a great meister and assassin with what I could teach him." He stated, hoping the determination he felt was evident in his voice.

"Allowing a kid raise a kid… This could prove to be an interesting observation." Stein mused. Sid brightened some as Spirit began listing the people they could go to for additional help if necessary.

"Maybe Marie can stop by every so often to check up on you… Not like she has much of a personal life." The Death Scythe laughed. Nygus had a serious look on her face and eyed the baby in her partner's arm quietly. She seemed conflicted for a moment but she heaved a sigh and her eyes softened.

"Well then, what do we call him?" she asked, crossing her arms, blue eyes slowly moving up to her partner's face.

"He's Star clan, so something strong. The name of a great assassin."

"Something opposite his father." Nygus offered, moving closer and looking down at the child that was slowly drifting asleep.

"Hey I've got it," A proud smirk crossed his face."How about Black Star?" A final pleased gurgle left the child before he fell asleep and a hint of a smile touched Nygus's lips.

"Black Star it is."


	2. Playing House

_Author's Note: In which Nygus is in no mood to be paternal._

Chapter 2: Playing House

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't be happening… Not at this time… Not on this day.

Rolling onto one side, Sid stared blearily in the dark at his alarm clock, trying to ignore the sound that was penetrating his sleep clouded mind. He stared at the clock blankly once his eyes adjusted, noting that it was half past one before he rolled over and stared groggily at the crying infant lying in the make shift bed next to his. It was only the third night that he had taken the child in and he already wanted to put the kid in a basket and leave him on someone's doorstep. He was 12 years old and a student. He needed his sleep!

Kicking off his blankets, he picked up the child and shuffled his way to the kitchen, grabbing one of the bottles that Marie had come by and made a few of earlier in the day. Nygus had turned away the offer to learn, stating she wasn't a mother and had no intention on learning such things in the prime of her life. Marie had taken offense to the statement and had crushed a few bottles in her rage during the demonstration she was giving.

Popping the bottle into the child's mouth, he was thankful for the silence and promptly dropped on the living room couch, propping the baby up properly and leaning back sleepily. "Go to sleep, Black Star… You can't expect to become a great assassin if you're awake at such hours." He muttered tiredly. He smiled tiredly when he saw the blue haired baby staring at him intently while sucking on his bottle. He wondered if the child would always be this observant, despite the active content kicks of his feet at the moment. Clearly he'd be an energetic tyke. He had a lot of plans for this baby. He'd raise him up to know the ways of the assassin so that when he started at Shibusen himself, he and his partner would be a force to be reckoned with. He'll be the one to create a new image for a cursed clan.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but crying snapped the knife instantly from his sleep. He sat up, careful not to toss Black Star as he moved and let out a groan. The bottle lay empty and forgotten while Black Star cried for reasons Sid wasn't completely certain of. Glancing at the clock, he frowned when he saw it was nearly 3AM. He bounced the baby around but to no avail. He wanted nothing more than to leave the child crying in the living room, put in ear plugs and sleep since he had to be at the academy by7, but Nygus would surely rip him a new one if he tried such a thing.

Groaning miserably, he walked around the apartment, bouncing the child, attempting to sooth, and failing. Shooting a glance tiredly at the clock on the fall wall, he felt dread take over. It was nearly 4. His attention turned back down to the crying bundle in his arms. Why did the brat choose a school night to want to cry his lungs out? Becoming anxious, Sid cast his eyes in the direction of his partner's room. On any other occasion, he would have kept it moving and figured things out on his own, considering the hour, but he was becoming desperate and maybe he looked pitiful enough to get through to his thick skinned partner. Looking between the baby and Nygus's room door, it became clear what he would have to do.

Tapping cautiously on the door, though there was no real point to be silent with a screaming child in his arms, Sid waited for a response. A few moments passed and he lifted his hand to knock louder, when the door flung open and he meet with the blistering blue gaze of his groggy partner. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you want?" she grounded out. Without hesitation, he held Black Star, who was hiccupping through cries now, out towards the glowering weapon.

"Help me." He was practically begging her with his eyes. Her stare hardened much to his dismay.

"You wanted to play house. Figure it out yourself. I have sleep to get." She snapped and slammed her room door. Sid would never know that she had faltered for a moment, ready to turn around and help him out a bit as he sat on the couch, tears of gloom welling up in his eyes.

"Stop crying!" he cried out. The child blinked suddenly, the crying instantly halting. He and Sid, once again stared at each other blankly before a gurgle sounded from the child, but not from his mouth. Sid blinked blankly as a content looked crossed the baby's face and a smell filled the air. "Gross." After a swift change, Sid dropped onto the couch, not bothering to walk to his room and allowed Black Star to rest against his chest. Muttering sleepily incoherent words to the drifting child, the pair fell asleep on the couch.

"Hey," Cracking an eye open, he stared blankly at Nygus, who was looking back down at him, fully dressed an expectant. "It's time to get ready for school… I can go ahead with Black Star if you like." Allowing his other eye to open, he noticed she had an extra bag slung over her shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"6:30. I know you had a hard time last night so I let you sleep in a bit." She informed. Carefully, she moved his arm and picked up Black Star who had been curled up against her meister. He wasn't sure if it was because his mind was still a sleep haze, but Sid couldn't help but to continue staring at the always stoic female as she handled the ninja baby with care. She had rarely dealt with him since they brought him home so he was pleased to see the maternal side of her. "Shinigami made arrangements for someone to watch him while we're in class… Sid, are you listening?" Nodding distractedly, he pushed himself up.

"Yeah, I'm listening… Thanks Nygus." She paused and allowed a slight smile to cross her face.

"Just get ready. I'll meet you at school." She said. Sid smiled a little as he watched her walk out. Maybe she was coming to terms with the fact playing house wasn't too bad.


	3. High Places

_Author's Note: In which bad habits begin to surface_

Chapter 3: High Places

Mira Nygus liked to think of herself as a professional. A well trained weapon that deserved full respect and appreciation. She stood for no nonsense, was blunt, and when she wanted to be, she was kind. So Sid was highly entertained when he discovered that his beloved stoic partner had developed a soft spot for Black Star. Of course it was to be expected since it had been three years now since they had taken the blue haired tyke in. The boy had turned into a different type of handful once he learned how to walk, practically getting into any and everything he could. Not only that, but quite the strong personality was beginning to surface and Nygus could be found lately working as a disciplinary in the child's life. Sid was pleased that she wasn't nearly as bitter with the fact they had fewer missions as of lately because they had to deal with Black Star, but at the end of the day, when the child would climb into her lap while she read and ask her to tell him a ninja story, the smile on her face made the lack of missions worth it.

"Sounds like he's coming along quite well. What have the trainers said?" Sid stood before Shinigami, having been pulled into a discussion on Black Star's progression at one point after relaying a report on the mission he and Nygus had returned from. "He'll be Shibusen ready in no time!"

"He's a bit of a handful, but he's full of potential." Sid agreed. Black Star had recently been placed with a trainer who would monitor his progression while Nygus and Sid were away om missions. His martial arts stamina was high, but he was young so Sid couldn't understand what the amazement had been about. The boy would be four soon enough. Certainly high stamina was expected.

"Well so long as he stays on the right path I wish you the best of luck. I've got a boy of my own around his age now… Little anal for such a young age, but he's too cute to be mad at!" Sid let out an awkward laugh.

"Well, I had best get going. Nygus is expecting me."

"Righto! Cya." Leaving the room, Sid stretched his arms over his head in relief.

"I suppose I should gather Black Star before finding Nygus." He thought out loud, heading to the training area. Along the way he passed by Spirit, who had his daughter with him. She was a cute kid and looked a lot like her mother, Sid had mused. He wondered if she was going to be equally as smart. The way she boldly declared she would be attending Shibusen as a great meister herself, he already saw the potential

"YAHOO!" Stepping outside, Sid blinked in confusion at the excited cheer that sounded through the air. Black Star's trainer could be seen looking distressed while Stein stood next to him staring up at something with a seemingly uninterested disposition.

"Hey, where's the kid at?" Both distracted men brought their gaze down to the young meister. Sid frowned when he saw what seemed to be an entertained twinkle in Stein's eyes.

"Sid, I promise I don't know how this happened…" The trainer stated shakily before his gaze turned back up towards the sky. "He just…" Confused, Sid walked over to the men and turned to see what they were looking at. His heart sank when he noticed what they were looking at. He hadn't even noticed Nygus walking up to him.

"Hey, I was waiting for you. What're you… Is that Black Star?" The small group stared up at the grinning blue haired boy standing at the edge of one of the school's protruding red points. They could barely make out any words that he was saying as he swayed side to side dangerously.

"Brat sure is a fast one." Stein murmured to himself, placing a freshly lit cigarette between his lips and watching with an indifferent expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry, Sid! I was talking to Death Scythe-Sama and when I turned around he was gone!" Nygus shot Sid a knowing look. Ever since Black Star discovered some sort of thrill from high places, he could be found climbing. The first instances was when he was two and had not only climbed up her book shelf, but proceeded to propel himself through the air to the couch. Luckily, Sid had walked in from the store and caught him in mid air. The most unnerving was the day they found him doing a trapeze act on the balcony, grinning widely at them as they screamed his name.

"Black Star, you get down here right now!" Sid called sternly. His voice had taken a drastic change a year ago and when he yelled loud enough, some could be seen cringing. This newly acquired deep voice had an effect on Black Star as well, to a certain extent. They watched as the blue haired dot paused and looked down at them.

"NII-SAN!"

"Is he gonna…"

"I think he is…"

"BLACK STAR, DON'T!" It was too late. Nygus stiffened and Sid couldn't even let out a horrified cry as the three year old Ninja threw himself from his perch Acting on instinct alone, the teenage meister ran in the direction of laughing, falling child, arms out and praying to Shinigami that he didn't miss. Hope filled his chest when he realized he was going to catch the boy until he lost his footing and tripped. "SHIT!"

"Sid, catch him!" Nygus yelled. He wanted to scream back at her that that was what he had intended to do, but clearly there was no point. Screaming back wasn't going to cancel out the fact he had tripped over his own feet and the brat he had stayed up countless nights with between potty training, teething, nightmares, late night cravings, illnesses and extreme levels of toddler stubbornness was going to smack the ground to his own demise. He groaned internally and pulled at his body, which was suspended in mid air, hoping it made a difference.

_CRACK!_

It did.

The pressure that had found its way into his back was a familiar weight, a weight that had stopped him through mid air and left him crashing painfully face first into the ground. He heard laughter, a shocked gasp, and Nygus's stern call. That weight that managed to slam him painfully into the ground was bouncing excitedly and laughing loudly.

The weight was Black Star.

"Rambunctious little brat, isn't he?" Stein teased as Nygus kneeled over her disoriented partner. "Bet you wished you would have left the kid behind that night, don't you?"The comment was ignored Black Star grinned widely at the weapon who was cautiously nudging her partner.

"Onee-chan, did you see me?"He scrambled off of Sid's back, beaming. "I got the highest EVER… Oh, Sid-niisan?" He cocked his head to the side as Sid sat up, nursing his spinning head in his hands. It was moments like this that made him wonder what he had gotten himself into. Nygus stood straight and fixed the boy with a stern look.

"Black Star, what have we told you about this? You could have gotten hurt. What if Sid hadn't caught you?" she snapped. Black Star blinked up at her for a moment before pursing his lips stubbornly and shooting a look at Sid.

"I'm not hurt." The child stated boldly. For a moment, it was seen that Nygus's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"You apologize now." She stated, trying to stay calm, though the annoyance she felt still made its way through. Black Star stood with his arms crossed defiantly. This went on far too often in their home. Bumping heads with a three year old was always an awkward sight and Black Star was a force to be reckoned with at times.

"Niisan is ok!" The boy yelled, puffing up his cheeks stubbornly.

"Black Star!"

"NO!"

"Black Star!" The trainer cringed as Nygus and Black Star turned their attention to Sid, who had pushed himself off the ground and fixed them both with a hard look. "You can't keep putting yourself in danger! Do you understand?" The boy stared silently up at him before sticking his tongue out and running off.

"DUMMY!" he yelled over his shoulder before vanishing into the wooded area not too far off. Nygus clenched her fists at her sides, counting under her breath, an exercise Shinigami had suggested for her.

"Well, it's good to see things won't be too boring with me gone." Stein mused as he made his way back towards the school. Sid didn't respond as the senior meister vanished into the school. After more apologies from the trainer and calming down Nygus, Sid found himself walking in the direction of the woods. He stopped and leaned against a tree, arms crossed.

"Are you hungry?" After a few moments, he looked up, raising an eyebrow at the scowling boy in the branch above his head. "We can get cheese fries." Another long pause.

"Can I get soda?"

"You've got enough energy as it is, Black Star." A few more moments passed.

"Red juice?" Sid smiled slightly.

"Sure. But we can't bring it home. Nygus wasn't too happy with the last time you spilled."

"Onee-chan gets mad at me a lot." Black Star muttered, having jumped from the tree and landing sloppily in front of Sid. He raised an eyebrow at the boy as the child glowered in his lack of skill when it came to landing on his feet, but he soon pushed himself to his feet.

"Really? I think she cares for you a lot. She reads you a lot of ninja stories when she's free." Sid countered. Black Star huffed.

"She won't let me have fun." He whined, earning a knowing chuckle.

"She wants you safe. We won't always be able to watch you… And when you start Shibusen it will be hard to find a partner if they're afraid you're a liability." A blank look crossed the young Star boy's face. Sid smiled and placed a hand on top of his head. "We aren't the type of men that worry our partners, Black Star. Besides, how can you become great if you can't follow rules?"

"I'll make new and better rules!" Black Star retorted boldly, earning a laugh from Sid.

"We'll see how that goes," he stated and began walking off. "Let's go get lunch. It's been a long day."A wide grin split across Black Star's face and he nodded, running up to Sid's side and telling him how he used his great ninja skills to climb that day.

Apparently, he believed he still had some work to do.

Especially on his landing.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far. I feel like its pretty realistic. One must work to be a bad ass Star, right? lol. Besides, he's young in this story so some of his behaviors haven't completely surfaced if you feel he's out of character.**

**Funny quote from my adolescent development teacher- "Adolescents think that they are always center stage and all eyes should always be on them. That the world revolves around them and they're the big star." I wanted to laugh out loud because Black Star came to mind right at that moment. Pathetic, I know LOL**


	4. A New Technique

_Author's Note. This one is going to be kind of short._

_A drabble in which Black Star learns something exciting._

Chapter 4: A New Technique

Black Star would be turning five soon. He attended lessons often and Sid took time to train the boy in ninja ways during his free time. Altered games of hide and seek proved useful in practicing stealth. With Nygus just five kishin and one witch's soul from being a Death Scythe, the pair found that they spent a lot of time looking for missions that would lead them to where they needed to be. Spirit-senpai was currently the only death weapon in the area and Shinigami had stated how beneficial it would be to have more talented three star meisters in the area. While the Death God had also expressed his desire for more high ranking meisters, he was also curious about the well being of the pair in question.

And for good reason.

"He's become quite the handful these past few years." Shinigami chirped as Sid yawned groggily into the bathroom mirror. "But I have to say, he's gotten quite better at landing on his feet." Sid snorted. Indeed, Black Star had gotten better at landing on his feet, which was necessary since he had also gotten better as climbing, jumping, flipping, and yelling at the top of his lungs from high places. Sid was still trying to figure out how and why this bold personality was surfacing so fast at such an age.

"He's an observant little twerp and he's got a lot of extra energy that needs to be focused on something positive. I'm hoping that his lessons have actually been going better." Sid answered. Shinigami rocked side to side with a knowing hum.

"Well, I guess I should inform you of his newest little endeavor." Sid blinked in confusion. He was hoping for once he could go home from a mission without hearing something destructive Black Star had done.

"Is it bad?" He wondered if the boy had vanished from campus grounds and had gone adventuring through Death City again. While it hadn't taken him long to find the boy, seeing as Black Star was quite difference in appearance from other children, he seemed to leave quite the impression on several people during his reign of childlike terror.

"Oh no, no! He's becoming quite the little artist! I'll let you see for yourself. Ta ta!" Some anxiety, which had become a daily part of Sid's emotions, took over. Then again, he became accustomed to feeling some sort of dread when Shinigami ended a briefing without finishing a discussion. It didn't help that Black Star had been left alone for a few days, staying one of the rooms of Shibusen while he and Nygus were gone. They had just returned, Nygus was showering and he was briefing Shinigami on their success in hopes of being to go home and moderately relax. That was too much to ask for he figured.

"Nygus, I'm going to get Black Star and head home. Meet me there!" he called.

"See you at home!" she called back. He left the bathroom, ignoring the curious looks of some younger students. He and Nygus had lived together for a long time and there were certain levels of comfort they had reached. While he had never seen her in any state of undress, she had no problem with him being in the bathroom during her time in the shower and vice versa. He supposed the fact that they did a lot of rushing around since the adoption of Black Star that neither of them thought much of it.

"Sid-senpai!" Snapping from his thoughts, he raised an eyebrow at student pair approaching him. "You're looking for that Star kid, right?"

"Yeah, have you seen him? We're going home." The pair exchanged looks and pointed in the direction they had come from.

"But we should warn you… you're not going to be happy." Fighting back a groan, he thanked the pair and walked briskly in the direction they had pointed. He passed some whispering and giggling groups along the way and could only assume that Black Star might have gathered people around to retell the ninja stories that Nygus told him with the enthusiasm that only he could possess. When he rounded the corner, he wished that had been the situation.

"Sid-niisan! You're back!" Black Star beamed, blotches of black paint on his clothes and face. "Look at what I did!" He puffed out his chest proudly. Painted sloppily across the wall in black paint and childish letters was the word BLACK, followed by a star underneath, connecting with the base of the letter A. "I learned a new way to spell my name!" he announced as Sid stared dumbfounded at the piece of work.

Oh well. At least he wasn't hanging from any of the school towers this time.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to say thank you to GrossGirl18 and Fuzzyfur9 for the reviews! They put a smile on my face and made my day, especially since I wasn't sure if people were enjoying it as much. Also thanks to those of you who have watched the story, even if you haven't been given the opportunity to review. It still makes me feel good about where this is going :D


	5. Girls

_Author's Note: Expectations are set and friends are made._

Chapter 5: Girls

Black Star was a little boy and had enough energy to run a small town, that much Nygus took into consideration, but she was starting to highly contemplate finding a suitable playmate for the hyperactive blue haired boy. Since they had taken in Black Star, she felt more like a mother than anything with each passing day, and that had hit home further when she caught herself trying to read on a Saturday afternoon, only to have a stealthy five year old ambush her from underneath the couch. She still wondered how he got there.

She had raved at Sid without remorse for the fact that he had gotten up early, trained Black Star, gone to a meeting with Shinigami, and shopped for an appropriate lunch for their chaotic little family, demanding he find some friends for the confused and hyperactive boy.

She wished he had tried harder.

It was Tuesday, which usually meant an easy day for them and potentially an early start home. Black Star usually spent most of these days with his hired sensei who would then drop the boy off at home. Nygus loved the peace that enveloped the small apartment while the child was away. She calmed slightly just at the thought as Black Star ran ahead of her up the stairs towards Shibusen, chanting some made up tune about himself. She paid no mind to his mannerisms until he came to a complete halt at the landing and beamed widely.

"Sid-niisan!" he called and took off running. Never quickening her pace, Nygus continued toward the school and waved at her partner upon sight, only to freeze when her eyes fell on his company. Black Star had stopped and was eyeing the pair standing next to his smiling father figure.

"Spirit-senpai, it's nice to see you today." Nygus greeted cordially, receiving a bright smile from the red haired man. She then turned her attention to his companion. "And this is your little girl, right." She nodded towards the sandy blonde haired child standing next to the tall man. She had bright forest green eyes and looked to be around Black Star's age. Spirit's smile had widened considerably at the observation.

"Yup, this is my adorable Maka! Doesn't she look like her mother?" He gushed.

"I was telling Spirit-senpai how Maka and Black Star will be starting Shibusen together as meisters in the next few years so it would be great for them to meet now." Sid added, sending a pointed look at his partner. "Maybe they can play together now and then." Nygus fought back the urge to roll her eyes. So he had been listening to her that day.

"That sounds nice. Black Star has a lot of energy he needs to run out every so often." She stated, hating how maternal the comment had come out. Ugh, was she aging before her time? She shuddered at the thought and glanced down at Black Star, who had been unusually quiet. His eyes were trained on Maka and he cocked his head to the side. The girl frowned.

"What?" she challenged, inching behind her father some. Black Star frowned thoughtfully.

"You're a girl?" Maka huffed.

"Yes!"

"You're lying. Girls look like Nygus and you don't." Spirit stiffened, Sid chocked, and Nygus face palmed. Without much warning, Maka took a swing at Black Star, knocking him on his butt and then proceeded to cry loudly. Spirit rushed to console while Black Star, offended by the sudden action, continued to call her a 'stupid wannabe girl'. Sid pulled the boy up and quickly distanced themselves.

"Black Star you can't say that to people you just met!" he hissed swiftly, sparing a glance at the panicked Death Scythe and his crying daughter. "You can't make friends like that, especially with girls."

"But I told the truth! Nygus-niichan is a girl and she looks different from her. She looks like us with longer hair!" Sid groaned. Nygus rolled her eyes and took over. She should have known this would eventually back fire. It wasn't like the kid spent much time in the company of those his own age. Even the girls he encountered in the halls of Shibusen were well into their teens if not just hitting those awkward points of puberty.

"Black Star, let me explain. When girls are smaller, they look like Maka-chan does and when they get big like me, then this is how they look. _Maka_ is a girl and_ I_ am a woman, so we automatically look different do you understand?" She received a blank stare before he pointed at her chest.

"So she will get those when she's bigger?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "What about me? Will I look like Sid-niisan?" Sparing a glance at her confused partner, Nygus nodded.

"Maybe someday." She answered. "But for now, we need to discuss how to speak to girls. Shinigami forbid you take up fighting girls next." Black Star wrinkled his nose slightly.

"What if they want to fight me first?" he asked, following after her as she led the way back to Spirit to apologize. Nygus, well aware that she most likely lost any possibilities of resting this Tuesday, sighed.

"Not even if they want to fight you." She answered, fighting back a groan as the small boy continued to ask her questions on girl protocol. She was starting to wish that he had more exposure to children his own age.

After all, knowing her luck, the boy would end up with a female partner.

* * *

Requested by _**Youkawa Ren**_

Not everyone can be a lady's man from the door and we all know Black Star isn't always the smoothest with his words lol.

Thanks again to all my reviewers and Happy Valentines Day/Single's Awareness Day


	6. What They Don't Understand

_Author's Note: In which Sid has to face a rather difficult question_

Chapter 5: What They Don't Understand

Sid wasn't afraid to admit that in the beginning of it all, he had bit off more than he could chew.

He wasn't the kind of guy to tell a lie, but at the same time, he was a man with no regrets, so he smiled contently to himself at the thoughts of how much Black Star had progressed over the years. Of course, the boy was only six and had a ways to go, but he was still an observant little brat. While he had no regrets, Sid at least wished he had done a few things differently in the upbringing of the Star Clan's sole survivor. He and Nygus were young, so they had made mistakes in the rearing of the child, or sometimes lack thereof, but Black Star appeared to be growing to be quite the little ninja all the same.

Sid had come walking out of Shibusen, hands shoved in his pockets and enjoying the summer breeze. He was currently on break, and after sitting in class for hours, he wanted nothing more than to stretch his legs some and maybe take a nap on one of the balcony's until Nygus came looking for him. If it weren't for the fact that she was creepily accurate at finding him no matter where he was, he would have tried a little less hard on finding new nap spots.

As he passed a group of whispering students, he fought the urge to roll his eyes, wondering if anyone ever spoke at a normal tone at the academy any more. Progressing further across the grounds, he paused and raised an eyebrow in the direction of a familiar spot with blue hair. He stared for a moment before the person looked back at him and then turned away once again. Sid sighed, a slight smile crossing his face as he approached.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be?" he asked, causing the child to slouch further where he was seated and scowl.

"I don't want to go." He mumbled. Sid cocked a brow.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I hate it here…" Not responding, the knife meister leaned against the wall the boy was sitting on.

"What happened, Black Star?" He had been acting strange since the new students arrived a month ago. He usually went out of his way to run through the school and make himself known, but something was different this time around.

"Sid-niisan, why are people calling me a demon?" He had asked nose scrunched up in confused disapproval. Sid stared at the six year old in shock before giving him a knowing look.

"Don't listen to those people, Black Star. They know nothing about you and we're not the type of men to listen to the petty accusations of those who didn't understand us." He stated boldly and placed a hand on the boy's head. "You were born here at Shibusen, raised here at Shibusen. You're not a demon child, but a great star in the making." Black Star's eyes widened with some excitement showing.

"Really?" Sid gave a proud nod.

"You've got to make it known that you're nothing like them. You're bigger than them and their words don't hurt you. You're your own star." He could almost feel the excitement radiating off of the boy as he jumped up with a triumphant grin now plastered on his face.

"YEAH! I'll go show them a big star now!" he shouted excitedly as he jumped from the wall ledge and began running towards the school. Pushing himself off the wall, Sid continued on his way to his napping spot. He had to deal with it for six years, it was someone else's turn to calm down a freshly hyped up, newly motivated Black Star.

He didn't envy who ever crossed the child's path.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes indeedy another update. So soon I know but I might be going MIA for a while so I wanted to get this up for you guys!**

** I wanted to thank everyone once again for the reviews, faves, and watches for this story! It really inspires me. I currently have up a two part Black Star/Tsubaki fic if anyone is a fan or interested in the pairing that you guys could possibly check out if you haven't.**

**Also, I plan on working on a multipairing Soul Eater fic next. TsuStar, SoMa, KidLiz, and some other pairings. Potential love triangles, hilarity and drama... at least that's what I have thought out so far. Ha ha. **


	7. Lessons

_Author's Note: Nygus and Sid both try to teach Black Star valuable lessons toward becoming a great meister and assassin._

Chapter 6: Lessons

_Assassin rule number one, dissolve into the darkness and erase your breath. Consider and grasp the weakness of your targets._

**CRUNCH.**

"CRAP! Ops, shhhhh" Was the kid really talking to himself? Geez, he's breathing heavier now than he was before. He was practically giving his _own_ location away.

_Assassin rule number two, transpositional… that's the word right, transpositional? Yeah! Transpositional thinking. Predict the targets thoughts and moves._

A brow cocked as the assassin narrowed his eyes in major concentration. While he seemed to get the prediction part down, he certainly would have to reposition himself if he thought he was going to accomplish anything. He had already given his location out, but at least his breathing had calmed, but the tip of his shoes could still be made out.

_Assassin rule number three, before the target notices your existence, take the target out!_

"GOTCHA!" With ease, Sid caught the boy that had come flying out of the tree at him by the arm and slammed him to the ground, quickly pinning him. Emerald eyes blinked back at him in shock before his now trademark grin split across his face.

"You didn't wait long enough to attack… plus I knew where you were hiding this entire time." The knife meister informed, releasing the boy from his grasp.

"Well what kind of entrance is it if the audience is looking the wrong way! A big guy like me can't leave his followers waiting forever!" the blue haired boy stated boldly. Sid cocked a brow. He had taken it upon himself to begin teaching Black Star some of the key components to being a truly skilled assassin and while he seemed to understand the concept, he wasn't too good at execution. If I weren't for the handful of times the kid had actually proven to be able to achieve each assassination rule, Sid would have been concerned. However, Black Star's clear need to make himself known happened to rule out everything else in his world. It had for the past two years.

Letting out a defeated sigh and rubbing the back of his neck, 19 year old Sid fixed his young apprentice with a serious look. "In a few years, you're going to be starting here at the academy and you're going to be partnered with a weapon and expected to collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch's soul to make your weapon a Death scythe." Black Star rolled his eyes.

"I knoooow. I've heard this since I was a little kid! What the hell- I mean…geez." The short boy turned away with a huff, knowing he was wrong for swearing but too stubborn to apologize.

"When you're hunting kishin souls you can't always be the center of attention. There will be times when these assassin lessons will get you far, and if you get the right weapon partner, you two could be an amazing team."

"I'll have a great partner, Sensei! A partner made for a big star!" Black Star announced pointedly. "You just watch and see. We'll surpass you and Nygus, no problem!"

"What was that?" The pair turned to see the dark skinned weapon walking towards them, an eyebrow cocked. "It seems today's lesson has taken a turn."

"Black Star thinks he and his future weapon will someday surpass us." Sid informed. Nygus placed her hands on her hips.

"You think you can beat one of Death's weapons and master meisters?" she asked. "What else goes through that mind of yours?" Black Star smirked slightly, causing Nygus to arch a brow and fight back a hint of a smile.

"I'll be so great that I'll surpass not only you but all of Death's top meisters and weapons." He boasted, sticking out his chest as the meister and weapon looked down at him with hidden entertainment and raised brows. "I'll… I'll surpass GOD!" The statement came out bold and loud.

"You'll need quite the partner. With objectives like that, it'll be hard to find someone equally as bold and shameless." Sid teased.

"And you have a bold soul that's hard to match with, Black Star. You're going to have to find quite the partner."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't anyone want to be my partner?" He asked, frowning.

"You're abrasive, Black Star." Nygus deadpanned, only to earn a blank stare from the boy. "When you finally are matched with a partner, you'll have to be less selfish at that. If a weapon and meister aren't on the same page, they won't be able to resonate properly."

"When you get your partner, you'll most likely live together. You'll have to be conscious of their feelings, not just your own… especially if you end up with a girl for a partner." Black Star was silent for a moment.

"I can do that. I mean, what kind of guy expects to surpass God if he can't even resonate with a girl partner?" Sid held back a laugh while Nygus rolled her eyes.

"There's more to it than just that, Black Star." Sid informed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Of course, some things can only be learned through experience." He and Nygus exchanged knowing looks, but Black Star just grunted distractedly in response.

"Yeah, yeah… So is this over?"

"No, you need to work on the first rule of being an assassin." Nygus answered. "I wasn't even in the area and I could hear you. You need to work on-"

"STEALTH!" Black Star yelled only to get slapped over the back of the head by the woman.

"What are the rules, Black Star?" She asked, straight faced and stern. Sid chuckled as the boy went over the three rules, grumbling the first time and having to go through them over again when Nygus wasn't satisfied. She would be going over this training session apparently.

At least she could get the lesson through to the kid.

* * *

Author's Note: I was bored lol. So here's another chapter!

Does anyone recognize the line where side says "Some things can only be learned through experiences."?

Ten points if you guessed right!

Well if you read the fic I did **Not So Innocen**t, it might click LOL. It occurred to me while I was proofreading this the connection between the two stories. Awesomely enough, it was completely unintentional. HAAAAAAAA HAAAAAA. Nah, but back to my homework.

ENJOY!


	8. Respect

_Author's Note: In which certain values are made known._

Chapter 7: Respect

He had done it again. It had to have been him.

How old was the brat now? Ten? He had to be ten now.

Nygus frowned as she walked briskly through the Shibusen Halls towards the gathered students and loud noise. They didn't seem to notice her until she cleared her throat and they instantly made way. As expected, the center of attention was Black Star, pressing his knee into the back of an older, much taller student that he had pinned to the ground. The older boy was yelling in pain as Black Star twisted his arm behind his back and scowled. There was a teary eyed girl with a group of friends huddled around her while the other students didn't seem to bother with what Black Star was doing… for once.

"What's going on here?" She asked sharply. Black Star looked up, his grip lightening but not releasing. Nygus lifted her chin in inquiry. "Black Star." Without another word, he let go of the groaning teen and stood straight, arms crossed and scowl set.

"He made his partner cry so I was making him apologize." Nygus cocked a brow and then directed her gaze to the whimpering meister on the ground and the girl who was looking at him, wide eyed and conflicted. The girl was clearly his partner.

"Black Star, why don't you leave this to me? I'll talk to you when I'm done here." The boy watched her carefully before huffing and walking off, though not without shooting a threatening glare at the meister he had once been fighting. Black Star had developed a certain air about himself over the past couple of years. Maybe it was from spending his free time with Sid, seeing as her meister was always telling the young ninja the proper attributes of a worthy man, but there was a lot that he wouldn't tolerate when it came to those who couldn't defend themselves. There was also the fact that Black Star himself was not only the victim of vicious rumors and teasing, but he was pretty short for his age, so there must have been some form of Napoleon complex developing there.

Nygus shook her head at the memory of the fights that she had to break up in which Black Star was involved, but this was the first in a while where he was defending a girl. She shook her head, taking care of the dispute and sending the boy to get his sprained wrist checked, before hunting down Black Star. She found him in his usual spot, sitting on the cobble stone wall right off the grounds of Shibusen, headed towards the woods. "Am I in trouble again?" He grumbled without looking back at her. At least he was getting better at sensing other's soul presence.

"Not completely." The knife weapon answered, crossing her arms and watching the slightest relax in the boy's shoulders. "Of course, Sid will be talking to you once he gets back."

"He won't be mad."

"Oh really?" This was becoming interesting.

"Nope… He's not the type of man to get mad about noble deeds." A smile tugged at her lips when these words left Black Star's mouth. Yes, he was definitely spending too much time with Sid.

"So you believe what you did counts as a noble act, do you?" She leaned against the wall, glancing at the blue haired ninja through the corner of her eye. He frowned thoughtfully for a moment before a frown crossed his face and he nodded.

"That guy was a complete jerk to his partner! I would never treat my partner any less than myself!" he answered boldly. "Sid-Sensei said that's no way to treat your partner. For a weapon and meister partnership to work out there has to be respect on both sides. My partner may never understand my own Godliness, but I'd never treat them like that guy did his partner."

"So you do listen to what we tell you… You're really growing up Black Star." Nygus let out a light laugh and reached up, mussing Black Star's hair affectionately. He shrugged away and gave her, lips pursed and calculating eyes.

"What do you mean I'm growing up? Look how BIG I've gotten already! People can't even handle how big I've gotten!" he practically shouted. Nyguy just smiled fondly. It was good to know something was getting through the thick skull of his.

"So when you start Shibusen, I shouldn't hear anything negative about you and your partner I'm hoping." Black Star swelled up, a smug smile crossing his young face.

"Never! We'll be the best team to EVER enter Shibusen! You just watch." He answered brightly, pumping his fist into the air, a determined shine in his eyes. He had come a long way from the crying brat they had brought home ten years ago, Nygus noted. He was still a brat all the same, but important values still seemed to stick with him. Sid had done a good job raising the kid up.

Maybe she wouldn't have to worry as much as she thought.

Maybe.


	9. Boys

_Author's Note: In which complete opposites can become friends_

Chapter 9: Boys

Sid had made it a point that he would escort Black Star to Shibusen this day. It only made sense considering a meister only has his first day of school once and Black Star knew how to leave quite an impression. Walking coolly behind the beaming youngster up the stairs to the school, the knife meister had taken into consideration any and all circumstances and situations that could possibly be faced that day. He knew how the blue haired boy was and not everyone was as welcoming to his loud, in your face behavior. When they reached the landing, he noticed a spike in the child's soul that signaled evident excitement and swiftly grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could go running through the crowds.

"Black Star, I want you to act civilized today, do you understand?" Wiggling from the older male's grasp, the new meister glared up at his long time father figure.

"What're you talking about? There's all these people just WAITING for me to make my big entrance!" He announced, some outrage evident in his voice. Sid fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Maybe, but not everyone is as willing to take in the show. Just walk around and scope things out. Make some friends or even a lineup of potential partners." Black Star considered him for a moment before pursing his lips, crossing his arms, and nodding his head decisively.

"Maybe you're right. Give them a little preview before the big show, right sensei?" Sid mussed the boy's hair some and nodded as he walked away.

"Right." Black Star huffed as Sid vanished past the crowds of chattering students and into the school. He was used to being left to his own devices, but he also was used to just jumping whenever he wanted. Letting out another sigh and allowing his body to relax, the young meister decided to maneuver his way through the crowd. He frowned when he noticed he was shorter than quite a few of the other students, girls included, but was pulled from his irritable thoughts when he bumped into some.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!" Green eyes met with red in immediate annoyance. The kid was around his height, dressed in a yellow and burgundy colored letter jacket, burgundy colored pants, and had a head band on that held back his white hair. Black Star eyed this new stranger for a moment before placing his fists on his waist and puffing out his chest boldly.

"You're clearly not from around here." The kid raised an eyebrow at him, scowl turning into a bored expression.

"Eh, what's that supposed to mean?" he questioned in a lazy drawl. Allowing his trade mark grin to cross his face, Black Star knew he would have to make quite the big show that day.

"It's easy kid! Because you failed to recognize the GREAT me, BLACK STAR! Everyone in Death City knows who_ I_ am and the bow down before my every step whether they want to or not!" The white haired boy stared at him blankly for a moment before letting out a scoff.

"Is that so? Well hate to break it to you oh great one, but no one is paying you any mind… Maybe you're not as great as you think?" Ego slightly deflated, Black Star and the white haired boy watched each other carefully.

"Guess I'll have to prove it to you," he muttered. "Stick around and I'll teach you a thing or two, kid." He insisted boldly. The boy eyed him for a moment before giving his shoulder an uncommitted shrug.

"My name is-"

"Soul!" The boys turned as a girl with sandy blonde hair and green eyes pushed through the people and towards them, her pigtailed hair bouncing. She stopped in front of them, trying to catch her breath. "I've been waiting nearly an hour for you!" she informed irritably. The white haired boy rubbed the back of his neck in an uncommitted manner.

"Sorry, s'pose I got lost in the crowd. It's not like I know where the hell I am." The girl huffed, paying no mind to Black Star, who had been watching her curiously for a moment. He had seen her somewhere before and a great guy like him never forgot a face.

"Hey, I know you!" The girl frowned at him.

"Black Star?"

"TINY TITS MAKA!" Everyone surrounding them turned at once to see a clearly enraged Maka, a beaming Black Star and loudly laughing Soul.

"Tiny tits? Awesome! Maybe you are kinda cool after all!" Soul laughed, clapping Black Star on the back.

"Maybe? Of course I am! I'm the definition of cool!" Black Star boasted proudly as he and Soul jumped into a further discussion comparing Maka's chest or lack thereof to the other girls in the surrounding area.

Black Star may have made a friend, but he also suffered from his first Maka Chop.


	10. A Star and his Sky

_Author's Note: In which an important day comes._

Chapter 10: A Star and his Sky

Black Star was at it again. He had heard the yells easily. They were hard to miss.

Sid Barret had been through a lot over the past twelve years old his life. He was only 23 years old and felt like every day of his life since he was 11 was nothing but a blur of insanity. But then again, nothing less should have been expected of a man who had taken it upon himself to raise an orphaned ninja baby before he had even hit puberty. He was lucky to have such an understanding partner by his side through most of the adventure at least.

The knife meister sighed as the expectant triumphant yell echoed through the air and then was followed by evident silence.

What a way to start off the first day of school.

It was Black Star's first day as an official student of Shibusen. Sid had remembered standing in front of the preteen, serious look set as he handed the young ninja his "meister" pin. Black Star had all but beamed as he placed the pin on himself proudly, declaring he couldn't be late for his fans. He had apparently believed that the earlier he got there, the quicker he could impress the perfect partner. It would be tedious since he would not settle for just _any_ partner. His words, not Sid's. All the same, the young assassin made it to Shibusen with a determination to rival anyone in the area.

Black Star had a personality that was so bold and in your face. Sid and Nygus had discussed their concerns on the type of partner he would possibly come across. There were enough weapon partners out there that could be either the end of years of keeping Black Star on the right path, and a few worthy souls who would calm down the self centered glory that was Black Star's soul. Sid could only hope that the boy found the latter.

"Sid?" Snapping from his thoughts, he looked up at his partner. She flashed him a quick smile before walking further into the office. "Black Star's finally calmed down and come in the building. I think I saw him walking with a girl to Crescent Room."

"Really?" He perked significantly at this. Maybe they had gotten lucky.

"Of course the entire school is talking about the monkey boy who was yelling this morning. As expected he's made himself the topic of discussion." Nygus continued.

"He wouldn't have it any other way." Sid mused, leaning back in his seat and smiling back at his partner. She shook her head all the same. She stared distracted at the window, watching as stragglers huffed their way up the steps and attempted to run to the school

"They're most likely all pairing off and checking compatibility right now. How do you think he'll think do?"

"He'll be fine." Sid answered, looking out of the window distracted. "There's a partner for even the wildest of souls." He answered, more as reassurance for himself. He was nervous deep down for Black Star. That was to be expected for any parent of their child's first day. Black Star was, if you took in all the work, time, mental/physical health and money he put into it, Sid's son. Nygus gave a short nod and turned to face him, clearly sensing the waver in his soul.

"Want to go get some coffee while we wait. You seem anxious." She knew him far too well, but that was to be expected after nearly 13 years of partnership.

"Yeah… Let's go." They had gone to the caf, sitting through Spirit gush over how his daughter was also starting Shibusen and as a Scythe meister. He had been rambling about how he hoped his darling little girl would find the best and most capable partner (preferably a girl) that would lead her to becoming as great a meister as her mother, when students were heard in the halls.

"Sounds like they're out and about." Nygus said, pushing herself up. "I'm on gym duty with the upper classmen so I'll talk to you later about Black Star's day." She told Sid. He nodded in return as he pushed himself up from his seat.

"Care to join me, Spirit-senpai?" The red head nodded, slowly coming down from his obsessive gushing and following the young male out into the crowded halls. There were obviously still students who hadn't found the partner that best matched them just yet based off of the distraught or depressed expressions on some faces.

"I don't see my Maka…." Spirit whined.

"I'm sure she's fine, Senpai." Sid informed distractedly.

"Sensei!" Both men perked at the excited cheer that had echoed through the hall. Many students had turned in the sound of the yell as well. Black Star ran up to the men, chest puffed out, wide grin on his face and fists on his hips. "Sensei, I did it! I found the PERFECT partner!" He declared. Spirit had vanished around the boy, having apparently spotted his darling daughter talking to some white haired boy. Sid raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of him.

"Eh, so where's this partner of yours?" he asked. Black Star turned around and then his grin widened.

"Hey, over here!" He called. Indeed he had found a new partner. A young girl, clearly older than him by a year or two, with long dark hair, navy blue eyes, a pleasant disposition, warm smile and curves had walked up to his side. Sid stared in mild disbelief at the girl that had the young men passing by looking curiously and trip over themselves.

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She greeted modestly with a bow. Sid had eyed Black Star suspiciously as the blue haired boy swelled up with even more pride.

"She was the only one that could appreciate my greatness so clearly she was sent from the gods just for me!" he informed boldly. Sid turned his attention back to Tsubaki, who just smiled warmly at Black Star. She seemed like she was a patient soul. She must have been the girl Nygus had seen walking with him earlier.

"Well congratulations, you two… Welcome to Shibusen, Tsubaki." He finally managed to greet.

"Right! C'mon Tsubaki! We can go eat and then I'll show you around Shibusen! Do you like cheese fries cause I LOVE them!" Sid watched as Black Star grabbed hold of the girl's wrist, causing her to blush, and dragged her along while rambling about himself. If anything, this was going to be quite the interesting partnership.

Sid couldn't help but to shudder at the reminder that he would be the new teacher for Crescent Class. He'd be watching this first hand. A distraught cry was heard not too far away. Spirit was in an interestingly depressed heap on the floor as his daughter and the white haired boy walked away.

This would be interesting indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And thats the end. What did you think? Hated it? Loved it? Wanted more?

I had fun with these. I might move on and start a series of Black Star/Tsubaki drabbles... or Soul/Maka. Something, but I'm not too sure.

I'll let YOU decide! Make suggestions! Requests! Let's goooooooo :D

REVIEW!


End file.
